Reaped of Sanctuary
by Black Katty
Summary: (R for language and some sexual content) War has spread across what once was a peaceful land and Delmina, a skilled sword and magic user with her own pile of problems, is suddenly pulled into the chaos. Will she fight to protect her country?
1. Prologue

"What's in Store"  
  
Prologue  
  
Delmina was closer, their deep tracks in the deep tracks in the desert sand betraying where they were as she thought ruefully how arrogant they must be not even to think of the slight chance of pursuers. Delmina had been following them for months, the raiders who had destroyed her village, her home, her family, her friends...Without warning her eyes watered in the corners and she shook her head to clear her blurry vision as she continued to follow them, finally coming to a cliff. Walking to the edge stared with deceitful eyes down at the gang dirty rebels below, crowding around a camp fire, the sound out laughing emitting from their place below her. 'After all that...they're laughing..?,' She thought angrily, a low growl rising in her throat, 'After killing all those innocent people...They will PAY!' She took a step over the edge, plummeting face first into the middle of their huddled forms, turning just before she reached the bottom so that she landed on her feet, dust rising up round her as she sat there in a crouch for a moment while the rebels registered what exactly it had been that had disturbed their meal. Then standing, a battle cry erupted from her throat, a blood curdling scream that made them flinch as she unsheathed her sword, whipping it around to plant it in some unfortunate's torso before the raiders finally figured out what was going on enough to pull their own weapons.  
  
Twisting around she brought the tip of the sharp blade across one granger's stomach, a trail of blood following it in slow motion before time returned to its normal state and she lunged into the rest, her eyes flashing dangerously as her face remained impassive to what was happening around her. Just then a sharp jab took her by surprise and she faltered a moment in her battle trance and fell sideways into the dirty gasp of a bearded gruff looking man who stared at her with eyes full of lust and anger. Growling again she wrenched herself away bringing the sword down sideways against his skull and though it did not cut all the way through she heard a crack as the sword slid past the first layer of skull.   
  
As she braced a leg against the bleeding corpse whose eyes had now rolled back into his head, she fought hard to try and dislodge the blade from his thick head when her other opponents came up behind her, grabbing her arms, wrestling her away from her weapon. Screaming, she kicked and struggled but was finally forced to the ground, her enemies laying across her in a fatal attempt to hold her down while ropes and chains were cascaded around her and pulled tight, restraining her as she screamed fiercely, her raven hair falling out of the tight bun as her captors lifted off the ground, watching as she writhed on the ground like a snake, sounding very much like one as her curses came out in sharp hisses, her eyes slitting in hatred. One of them, grumbling something in aggravation brought his club down across her face, leaving a dark bruise across her cheek, causing her lips to begin bleed badly before she drifted into unconsciousness, the last thing she heard being the soft mutterings of mirrored hatred,  
  
"Stupid whore..." 


	2. The New Prison

"What's in Store"  
  
Chapter One: The New Prison  
  
Sighing, she picked up the small chunk of stone and scrapped another line next to the others on the wall of her prison. 'So traditional...' Delmina thought and smiled ever so faintly to herself as she glanced to the opposite wall where rays of sunlight shone through a tiny barred window near the ceiling signaling a new day. Hanging her head, she let her once glossy and gleaming blue-black hair fall around her face, forming a curtain to block her vision of the dim cell around her. Outside the steel door she could hear the constant mutterings of some guard and that damn sorcerer who, no matter what, kept constant watch, could never be to careful about "them damn 'witches'" after all, remembering what her captors had said when she'd forced come here...  
  
FlashBack  
  
"Difficult whore, shut up," A gruff voice screamed to her as three men shoved her screaming, struggling form into the dim room with brute force, causing her to crash to the hard floor, her armor only intensifying that sound. They stood in the doorway, watching as she picked her bruised and battered self up off the ground, leaning on her elbows as she panted to catch her breath. Screaming is a tiring business, she had thought much later. But now, the biggest of the three kneeled down beside her and gave a wicked grin, cupping her chin so tightly that she couldn't pull it away as he brought his face so close to hers that she could smell the stale beer on his breath when he spoke," Now listen up, I'm quite a fair man, I know what it's like to be an imprisoned warrior so I'm going to make you a deal. You be a good little girl and stay in here and be quiet and you can keep your own clothes. But if not..." He smiled his wicked smile again, letting his sentence hang before standing and turning to leave with the other two, closing the door firmly behind him, leaving her to stare after them a moment.  
  
As she examined the room, a window not much lower on the wall then the ceiling let in a little light to show that the walls were stone blocks with mortar between the crevices and the floor the same, only covered in a light layer of dirt, grime, molding straw, and who knew what else, not that she particularly wanted to think of what else as she spotted a pair of rusty shackles attached to short chains affixiated to one corner. The room itself consisted only on one stool and a chipped pot for doing dirty business.   
  
Standing, she examined the door, a thick wood. 'This could be difficult,' She thought aggravated, but like hell she would stay here! Concentrating all her focus on the door she closed her eyes and softly murmured a few words before they popped back open, fiery rage mirrored in their glazed over look as the door burst into flames and exploded, allowing her to step through.  
  
But alas, her freedom had not been long, no matter how much power one person might have, eventually force in numbers is a match to bring you down. So she had been stripped of her armor and placed, very unwillingly of course, in some ragged excuse for a dress and relocated to a more "safer" cell, guarded constantly at least by that one particular sorcerer who had once said as she leaned shackled against the wall, "One can never be to careful when it comes to dealing with those "witchy" kind of people."  
  
End FlashBack  
  
Smiling again to herself she glanced around her new location, well, she supposed after a month it really wasn't that new, but it was slightly better then the first cell they had tried to force her into staying in. For one thing, this cell really was new, it was part of the newly built section of the dungeons, or so she had heard. More sunlight also came through the window. She still hated it here though, but there was no trying to escape this time, instead of the thick wood, a thick metal door stood in the opening, and beyond that, the ever present sorcerer. 'Damn him.'  
  
She wondered now what had happened to those raiders who had captured her in the first place. Her whole trip to wherever this place was had been a mystery, blindfolded or drugged, she knew they had traveled for days and each day she wondered when they were going to kill her. Of course they had threatened that they would, either that or rape her till she died she did but they never touched her except to give her a meager meal once in a while to keep her from dying, couldn't have her die on them, oh no, questions are asked when one is found with the possession of a foreign corpse, not to mention that after awhile they tend to give off a lovely little aroma. But still she wondered what would happen to her, if she would ever escape or if they would soon kill her in the unknown place.   
  
But her thoughts were interrupted when the door swung open, causing her to jump and turn toward it in surprise as a girl in a frilled light blue dress with long blonde, braided hair to her waist was shoved in. 


	3. The Cause

"What's in Store"  
  
Chapter Two: The Cause  
  
Leranna took two stumbling steps back as she was forced through the doorway by her captors, but regaining her composure as soon as she had lost it, she rushed forward toward the door and began to beat her fists against it as her voice screamed," You bloody, insignificant, yellow faced, green spotted bastards! I hope you fall and drown in your horses shit! I hope you go to hell and have your valuables castrated with the brand you used on your horse, and later when he comes to join you I hope he shoves his hoof so far up your ass that you choke on it! I hope that skank girl you sleep with gives you syphilis and you DIE! I hope you DIE!" Stopping, she leaned against the door panting, the sides of her fists aching painfully as they gave one last pound to the door before dropping to her sides.  
  
Turning slowly, Leranna sighed and raised her head to look at her surroundings only to notice a women standing in the far corner staring at her thoughtfully, an amused grin on her lips as she unfolded her arms and took a step forward. Leranna gasped in surprise at this and pressed back against the door, her bright green eyes wide as she stared at the raggedly dressed figure who had stopped, her brows furrowing into a frown as she raised her hands, palms up, as a sign of friendship, her voice spilling out hoarse at first, but slowly growing into a sweet sound as she said softly," Don't fear me, my name is Del." Leranna relaxed visibly and said in a cracking voice, her throat dry from screaming," I am Leranna, daughter of Grane, King of Drilcaria." A smile appeared on the other woman's face as she lowered her hands to her sides as she bent slightly, her eyes lowering. Leranna, feeling a pang of shock, rushed toward her and pulled her upright," What are you doing such a stupid thing for? That is highly unnecessary considering our present situations." With that, Delmina stood upright and they both laughed for a moment.   
  
"So Del, why are you in here? What's with the clothes?" Getting a perturbed look on her face, Del sighed going back to the corner Leranna had seen her in when she had first spotted her, and sat down cross-legged, resting her hands on her knees. Leranna, glanced around herself and spotted a stool to one corner, retrieving it, she sat down on it in front of Del, leaning forward, her elbows braced on each knee as she placed her chin comfortably in her hands to listen. "Well, I'm...not...quite sure." Laughing, Del brought one hand up behind her head and feigned a fit of laughter. Leranna, staring at her as if she were a madman, had a mortified look on her face as she sputtered, sitting up," What do you mean you don't know?!" Stopping her laughter, Del brought her hand back to her knee, becoming serious again. "Well, it all started when..."  
  
FlashBack  
  
Klee had just attempted a jab at her side with his wooden sword when she swerved away, dancing daintifully behind him and catching him off guard before he could react as she brought one of her wooden daggers up and around his throat. "He, he, he...," Delmina cackled softly," Well looky here, What just happened, Prey must be thinking, How could this of happened, Prey must be thinking." Her voice purring at each "Prey". She could just barely see the grin crossing his face before he turned quickly in her death hold and forced her backwards a few feet until she was pinned against the wall of the indoor practicing arena. Her lips curved into a sadistic grin as Klee leaned forward, whispering into her ear," Who's the Prey now?"   
  
At this, a shiver ran down her spine, causing her to... -  
  
Interruption  
  
"Eeew," Leranna exclaimed, covering her ears," I don't want to hear this!" Delmina's face had a dreamy look before she shook her head and laughed at Leranna's remark. "Alright, alright, fine, we'll just leave that part out. Well anyway..."  
  
Continue  
  
A loud crash was heard outside and a surprised couple turned their faces toward the noise as the ran for their real weapons, Delmina a long katana and Klee a rapier, before rushing outside. When they got there, they wished they had never heard it, for all hell had broken loose. Screaming echoed repeatedly in their ears as they watched buildings catch flame and their people hacked down. Taking only a second to react, the two found out what had caused the entire melee and began to ascend toward the raiders who had come into their village. But as they fought, Delmina found herself separated from her lover, surrounded only by her enemy and the endless screams around her, causing her to panic as she fought her way the hoards of people, mostly the gruff raiders who had caused this mess in the first place. 'My god, how many are there? It's like an army...'   
  
Screaming Klee's name, she searched desperately for him. A thought rose slowly from the back of her mind causing her to falter and gag in response before banishing it quickly and continuing her search. Finally, much to her relief, she saw him just as he finished striking down one of his opponents. Calling out his name, she rushed forward as he turned to look at her, his grim face suddenly brightening into a look mirroring her own relief and he started walking towards her then stopped, a look of puzzlement crossing his features as he gazed down at the arrowhead protruding from his middle.  
  
Stopping, Delmina's left hand involuntarily dropped her katana as both hands rose to cover her mouth in shock as he fell forward on his knees then again face first onto the ground. Screaming, she rushed toward him and gathered his form in her arms. "Klee! Klee, open your eyes, look at me," She screamed frantically, shaking him into awareness as she began shredding his shirt apart, ripping parts of it off to wrap around his wound as best she could. Stopping, she looked down with wide eyes as his hand lifted to stop hers and raised it to his face with a sigh of pleasure as it cupped his cheek. "Del," He said softly, gazing up at her with slowly glazing eyes,"Del get out of here, it's too much, Frin is in the stables, saddled and everythi-," He paused to regain his breath as tears started to flow free over Delmina's cheeks, her head shaking slowly as she struggled to stand up, grunting with effort to pull him up with her. "No, I can't leave without you, we'll both go there, we'll just run away," She told him, her voice cracking with choked sobs. "No, Del, you can't do this! Stop, let me go," Klee jerked away from her, sinking down again. "No, no don't you do this, get up you bloody bastard," She screamed furiously as she kneeled beside him again. Laughing quietly, Klee smiled up at her, taking one of her hands and placing the back of it against his lips, he said softly,"Del, you're so stubborn." With that his eyes closed and the grip on her hand loosened as his fell to rest on his chest.  
  
"Klee...," She whispered, she repeated his name several times, becoming unaware of what was going on around her as her voice steadily became louder with each time she said it until she was shrieking it, her screams choked with sobs as she clung to the remains of his shirt, shaking him vigorously until she heard something coming up behind her and turning slowly, she looked up into the face of a one eyed, balding man who grinned in response before bringing his club down across her face.... 


	4. The Effect

"What's in Store"   
  
Chapter Three: The Effect  
  
Continued FlashBack  
  
Sitting up slowly, Delmina braced herself on her elbows, keeping her eyes squeezed shut against the sun's rays that shone red behind her lids as she waited for the pain in her head to subside so she could figure out what on earth was happening. 'Why does my head hurt so much, I don't recall getting drunk yesterday, so why does it feel like I have a hangover?' She thought to herself as her hands clenched on the ground, the familiar feel of soft soil meeting the skin as she did and something else, something sticky and then the memories came flooding back, causing a groan of pain and grief to emit from her throat as she opened her eyes, quickly watering eyes to stare at the carnage around her. Turning her head slowly her eyes fixed to the mangled and blood covered form beside her. "Klee...," She heard herself whisper but her mind did not register who or what it was. It was as if a barrier had fallen around her awareness, a barrier in which she had learned while the sorcerers in her village had taught her to control an inherited power which grew stronger as she herself had grown and this barrier is what kept her from breaking down right there and then as it closed out the chaos that had pranced happily into her life leaving only the emptiness of which she now felt as she stood shakily, her legs threatening to buckle and go limp at any second. Finally, her legs stood firm and she dusted off her blood-caked practice leather, bringing the barriers closer around herself and her eyes became dark and emotionless as she turned in a full circle, surveying the village.   
  
Buildings, which had once been perfect white-washed stone with thatched roofs and houses, much like the same except most had colorful gardens in front, full of life, now stood empty, some splattered with the gore of their keepers and almost all with the windows and doors missing. Shaking her head slowly, her mind still in shock from what had happened around her, a silent tear slipped through the barrier and ran slowly over her cheek as she began running through the red stained dirt roads, calling out to the world around her, wishing for a sign of life, any life, in the never ending sea of death around her.  
  
After a few minutes of running, she turned a corner and heard a meek voice behind answer back to one of her hopeless calls and she skidded to a stop, a lump of relief rising in her throat as she turned and stared at the small figure of a child standing inside the shadows of a slightly crumbling house, its whole outline trembling from the sobs that sounded from the mouth of that form as Delmina raced over to it, pulling the person, who she realized was a small girl, into a tight embrace, her vision blurring as the barrier thinned slightly and sobs threatened to rise from her own throat before her mind cleared, allowing the barrier to reinforce itself before she picked up the girl, cradling her in her arms, and turned, continuing what now seemed a not so hopeless search for survivors.  
  
End FlashBack  
  
Delmina rose her head with a sigh as she finished her story and looked up at Leranna when she heard her gasp and watched as the woman covered her mouth with both hands, tears springing up into her eyes. "Oh, Leranna, I didn't want to make you cry...Please don't cry," She pleaded softly, raising an arm to set her hand lightly on Leranna's shoulder. "It's just so terrible Del, I'm so sorry," The girl answered back, flinging herself from the stool at Delmina to embrace her. Stiffening, she looked down at the weeping form then relaxed some, wrapping her arms around her as well, patting her back to try and give back comfort to her new friend. When Leranna's sobs finally ceased, Delmina watched as she sat up on her knees, a look of embarrassment on her face as she folded her hands in her lap and apologized quietly. Barely containing her laughter, she leaned forward and enveloped the girl in another reassuring hug, her senses feeling Leranna smile and relax before she pulled back a moment later. "I don't know how you got through that Del, I would've died," Leranna said, and then grasping one of Delmina's hands she asked hopefully," Did you find anyone else? And what did you do after that?" Delmina smiled," Well, I did find others, thankfully, and though there were few, there was enough to start a new village. And after that, I left and hunted down the bastards that had caused that mess in the first place. I wasn't as strong as I though and they captured me and brought me here. I wonder why though." Pondering this, she sighed, shaking her head. "Oh well, so Leranna, it's your turn, how on earth did someone like you end up in here?"   
  
Blinking in surprise, Delmina watched as Leranna's thoughtful look turned into rage as she stood," My goddamn father! That's what!" Tilting her head, she gave her a confused look and watched as Leranna sat down again cross-legged in front of her. "My 'father' decided I was too wild to be running around so he put me in here to teach me a 'lesson'." Delmina's face became a look of shock as she stared in wonder at the girl in front of her. "Is your father, does he...?" "What? Own this place? Oh yes, and many others, he's quite power hungry," Leranna answered giggling at the look on Delmina's face before waving a hand at her as if to dismiss the importance of this news. "Not to worry though Del, me and you, we are friends and as soon as my father decides I've learned my 'lesson', I'll ask him to let you out too," She squealed, jumping up excitedly.   
  
At this, a smiled rose to Delmina's lips as she was overjoyed. 'Finally, I will be able to escape this prison.' 


	5. Captive of Love

"What's in Store"  
  
Chapter Four- Captive of Love  
  
"Del, stop fidgeting around," Leranna said sternly as she stood in front of her, hands on her hips and foot tapping lightly on the carpeted floor as she watched the women struggled to take measurements for dresses while Delmina shifted uncomfortably under their touch. "I can't help it Lee, I'm not used to this kind of treatment." "Well get used to it and stop moving about or they'll get the size all wrong!" Delmina sighed and resigned to Leranna's command, standing still as the clothes makers finished their work.  
  
They had been released a few days after she had met with her new friend and during that short time, they had indeed become very close friends, telling each other of their past and their plans for the future, telling each other things that they would have not told another soul and this caught her attention and made her think, for it was strange. So when Leranna's father had ordered her to be let out, she had refused, much to Delmina's surprise, and had said she wanted to talk to her father in person. He had come, unwillingly, but he had come and Delmina thought she was going to die for never had she stood in the presence of royalty before besides Leranna, but she and Lee had already assessed that the princess wanted no one to grovel before her, especially her friends, she found it disgusting.  
  
Delmina had just stood there, straight and emotionless as the king had entered, stared at her in puzzlement then looked to his rascal of a daughter questionly. "Leranna, what is going on, why did you refuse to emerge from the dungeons, this is no place for a princess such as yourself." Smiling faintly, Leranna had only replied by moving to the side to let her father have a better view of Delmina, saying in a crisp clear voice," Father, this is my friend Delmina, release her and put her in my charge." And the king did just that, so quickly, so easily without hassle, he had given back the possession her armor, her sword, everything she had arrived to the palace with and it confused her and unnerved her and made her wonder what on earth she had gotten herself into.  
  
But it had turned out ok, Leranna had refused to see Delmina wander around in her armor and had forced her into the sewing room where she was now being fitted for dresses made with such soft, sleek, and beautifully colored fabric that it made her almost sick. She had submitted only after she and Lee had made an agreement. First, that Del would be aloud to wear her armor anytime she wanted and practice her swordplay whenever she chose to but on one condition, she in return would teach the princess how to sword fight. "You can never be too careful when you're the daughter of a king." She had said.  
  
After they had finished measuring Delmina for the dresses, they walked along the palace corridors, chatting on and on about everything, their voices, and sometimes an occasional laugh giggle from Leranna or a soft laugh from Delmina, echoing off the marble walls around them, sun light drifting in from the sun roof above, giving them a radiant glow.   
  
This is how they stayed happily together in each others company for a long long while...   
  
A Year Later…  
  
'She seems happy enough...,' Leranna thought absent mindedly as she watched her friend work below her, twisting and turning to avoid blows from the other. Sighing, she rested her chin on her in her hands and her elbows on her knees. Delmina had settled into comfortable rooms a year and a half ago and had everything she could possibly want here, but sometimes, when Delmina wasn't paying attention, like when she was peeling her practice leathers off after a days lesson, Leranna would watch out of the corner of her eye as her friend paused to look wistfully at the palace walls and she would know what Del was thinking, what she secretly wished for but had never told Lee, worrying that it would offend her, but deep inside, she yearned to be free, to hunt down and avenge her slaughtered people, only to roam where she wished afterwards.  
  
Sighing again she sat up. 'I'm sorry Del, I love you too much to let you go and get yourself killed, and you barely lived through your run ins with them the last few times...what if...' Refusing to finish that sentence, she shook her head to dismiss the thought and began coming up with an idea to keep her beloved friend here.  
  
------------  
  
Delmina wiped the sweat from her brow as she and her jousting buddy, Findle, stopped their sword play for a rest. Findle was a sandy haired man about middle aged and was a few inches taller then her that she had met after a couple weeks of staying at the palace. They had shared an interest in sword play and had become fast friends. He had come to serve as one of the palace guards when he had been in his teens and had served his king faithfully to this very day. She half way admired his loyalty but thought it odd that one would commit almost their entire lives to protecting someone who could probably care a rat's ass about them, though, he had assured her otherwise at one point, telling her that the king must have been one of the kindest, most caring person he knew of, only sometimes, he just got the wrong impression upon first sight. They had laughed then and then they had jousted.  
  
But as she sat there on the wooden bench, catching her breath, she felt eyes upon her back and turned to see Leranna in a seat higher above the ring, smiling down at them, but it was a fake smile for behind the eyes that watched her, she could see that her friend was in deep thought. After a year and a half of getting to know the princess, there was nothing that could be hidden from her, after all. So rising from her seat, she began to climb the steps to where she sat and knelt down beside her, resting her head in her lap. This seemed to startle Lee out of her thoughtful trance and she felt her shift and sighed as she felt a hand rest on top of her damp hair. "What are you thinking about so seriously, Lee," Delmina asked softly, closing her eyes.   
  
For a moment she thought her friend would not answer, for she was silent and just as she was about to open her mouth to ask again she heard Leranna's voice answer back softly,"Del...Please stay here...please stay here where you will be safe..." Sitting up in surprise, Delmina stared at her friend with a puzzled look on her face, "Lee, why this all of a sudden? Are you feeling alright?" There was another long pause of silence before she received even more of a surprise when Leranna grasped both of her hands in her own and gave her a desperate look. "Please Del, I know you want to be free, but you have to stay here, please!" Shaking her head slowly, Delmina enveloped her friend in a hug and said softly into her ear, "Lee…You know I can't stay forever, I need seek revenge for my people or they will never rest in peace! That's hardly fair, don't you think?"  
  
Tearing away from her arms, Leranna stood above the kneeling Delmina and said in a raised voice, "Why can't we send someone else to do it? Why can't you stay here, safe…with me?" Standing also, Delmina's face took on an emotionless look as she asked in reply, "Lee…why are you trying to keep me here?" She watched as Leranna began to chew on her lower lip, her eyes dropping to look at her feet before she raised her head and said softly, "You wouldn't understand Del…I'm sorry…I won't let you leave…" With that, she brushed passed her friend and left her standing there, staring blankly into nothing… 


	6. Forbidden Pleasures

"What's in Store"  
  
Chapter Five--Forbidden Pleasures  
  
At first, all Delmina could do is stand there, her mind a jumbled and confused, she could not...leave?...The same question echoed over and over making her want to scream it until it let her be but deep inside she knew it never would. All during her stay at this place there had been nothing but kindness offered to her since she'd gotten out of the dungeons. Her little excursion with blowing up one of the cells had long been forgotten along with the fact that she had the magic to do it with in the first place, for that she had indeed been thankful for. She was treated like every other normal person and that was just how she wanted it.   
  
Ever since then she had thought about leaving though, but not wanting to offend her friend nor run off into the night like some criminal, she had stayed, hopign there would be a chance to bring up the issue. But now, as she stood there thinking, she realized she had no other option, for she had to put her people to rest, no other oculd do it after all, for she was an Felinian, a gaurd of sorts choosen as a child by the village and brought up learning the ways of the sword, and of course magic, to protect their people's sanctuary, and as far as she knew, the few others that had been picked besides her had been sluaghtered in the attack trying.  
  
So sighing quietly, she shook herself from her thoughts and turned, looking down at the practice rink to see the Findle had already left, leaving her indeed very alone as she walked with slow steps down the stairs, put away her jousting gear and left the building, her head bent low while she walked to her room and threw herself onto the big feather filled matress of her bed after locking the door of the bedroom and burying her face in the pillows, she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Leranna paced back and forth in front of the fire place in her room, just down the hall from Delmina's, in thought. Stopping, she ran towards her door as she heard the light footsteps coming down the hall and pressed her ear against the wood, listening as they made their way to Del's room and entered, shutting the door softly behind. Then, sighing she turned from the door and plopped down in a seat next to the big window, gathering a blanket closely around herself, for winter was nearing and a faint chill had already settled within the palace, making the floors a wicked challange to walk across in the morning.  
  
Her mind slipped back into thought as it went back to the conversation she and Del had in the practicing barracks, her face taking on agrimace as she had remembered the look of hurt and betrayal in her friend's eyes that had quickly been replaced by one of unemotionless as she had told her how she could not leave. She remembered the ripping tear in her heart, the guilt that had ingulfed her entire being as she had just left her there without an explanation, only saying how she could not understand. 'And its true,'She thought, crossing her arms over her chest as in defense against anything that would say otherwise,'She could not possibly understand my reasons for doing this...would not understand my...love...for her...' A feeling of regretful sadness came over her as that last thought finished and a tear slipped from the corner of her eye, running over her cheek. "Why?," Leranna said softly, hoping that some spirit would appear before her with the answer, but none did and still she wondered why she loved her friend so much,'Why like this...'  
  
Finally, she gave up looking for the answer and getting up, she decided to go make peace with her friend.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Delmina's senses came alert as she heard her bedroom door click as it unlocked and listened, her eyes still shut to act as if she were still asleep, as it opened, allowing the intruder to enter as whoever it was shut it quietly behind themselves and made their way to where she lay, making light tapping noises on the uncovered portions of the marble floor. Realizing whos footsteps they belonged to though, she allowed herself to relax and fall back into a light doze as she felt the bed sag to her right as Lee sat down on the edge, a mental shiver running through her mind as she also felt the pair of eyes travel over her.   
  
---------------------------  
  
Leranna set a hand on her friends back, running it up her spine and into her ponytail, twisting her fingers through the void black strands as she watched Delmina's form rise and fall steadily in slumber. Then, acting on a whim, she lay down beside her, tentively taking her hand and bringing it up to her face she began to nuzzle her cheek against it. But Leranna's breath caught in her throat as she stopped, noticing the pair of violet eyes staring intensely at her through a few whisps of stray hair that had fallen into Delmina's face. Swallowing, she felt the heat rise into her face and the blood drain from it at the same time and releasing the captured hand, she turned quickly from her friend to flee the room. 'Oh gods, what have I done,'She thought ruefully as she began to get up.  
  
A pair of arms encircled her waist causing her to yelp as they pulled her back against Delimina's still leather clad form. Turning in surprise, she sucked in air as she met with those eyes again, eyes she had never paid much attention to nor noticed as much as now. They were deep, filled with wisdom not meant for someone to have at Delmina's age, but more then that is that they were so compelling, she was almost afraid that if she stared in them too long that she would be lost eternally in those pooly depths.   
  
That feeling lasted only for a second though, disappearing when the arms that had prevented her from leaving now tightened around her, causing her stomach to flutter as Delmina's face came closer to hers, so close that their lips actually brushed together for a slpit moment, and though it was only actually for such a little time, it was enough to send a shock of electric feeling through Leranna's veins, leaving her wanting for more  
  
---------------------------  
  
Delmina had surprised herself when she had leaned in to brush her lips lightly over Leranna's, it was almost as if some unseen force had forced this impulse on her and though she had not minded it, actually, the touch of her lips had left her state of mind in a dreamy haze, but still, she knew it had been wrong. 'People are not supposed to do this...what is wrong with me,'She thought fuzzily just as she was about to loosen her hold around Lee and pull, murmuring an apolopgy. Oddly enough, what came next caught Delmina totally off gaurd as the other responded to her moevements by scooting closer instead of in turn, pulling away aswell.   
  
Leranna had nuzzled her face deep into Delmina's tunic, her breath coming out warm through the material, her hands clenched into tight fists against beneath her chin as she whipered something so soft that Delmina had to strain her ears to hear it. "Del, I know what you're thinking, I know this is wrong...I'm so sorry..." Ending her sentence, she began to weep quietly and Delmina's sympathies went out to her friend as she again tightened her hold around her, burying her face in her sunshine hair. "Lee, please don't cry, it's alright...really...,"She replied softly, running her hands over her back. Leranna's only response was to set a hand gently against Delmina's face as her weeping subsided and there they lay, just like that as they drifted into a fitful slumber...  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Ok, yea i know that was a really funky twist, maybe not, kinda been having a hard time thiking of how to write this story. I keep getting good ideas for the middle but how to get there is just confusing the heck outta me . But if you like how its going then review and tell me, if not then review and tell me LOL Sorry for the longness of this chapter. Pleease review!!! 


	7. Departure and Arrival

"What's in Store"  
  
Chapter Six--Departure and Arrival  
  
The next morning when Leranna awoke she was alone. She had panicked at first, sitting up quickly to glance around before her hand nudges something that made a crumpling noise. Glancing down beside her, she spotted a folded piece of paper. Picking it up with trembling hands, her mind began to imagine what could possibly be written on the parchment before she opened it, reading its contents which were only two short and hurriedly scribbled sentences," I'll be back soon, I swear. I...I love you." Then, with her eyes still resting on the note, an unnoticed tear ran down her cheek.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Delmina crouched down at the top of a grassy hill, her breath coming out foggy in the early morning chill of approaching winter as she paused to stare down at the palace and the village walled within its premises. She had felt terrible about leaving like that, but she knew that had been necessary, so a few hours before the sun had risen she had carefully detached herself from her sleeping friend, very regretfully mind you, packed two bags of provisions, her Felinian armor, maps, and had loaded it all onto Loom after saddling the sleek black stallion. Then when all of that had been done, she slipped into her snug black leather that Lee had given her and retrieved her katana, running her fingers over the ever sharp blade before sheathing it at her side and slipping back into the bedroom where Leranna still slept just minutes before the sun was due to rise, and placed the small parchment by her side. The last thing she did before she left though was lean down and as carefully as she could, brush two fingers over Lee's face and place a kiss ever so lightly upon her lips, tearing away from her quickly and leaving the room before her strength to leave left her.  
  
So now she stared in the direction of the sun rays that had just begun to show over the tall hills and standing, she remounted the horse, settling into a comfortable position in the saddle before reaching down to rub his neck, whispering," Let's get this over and come back to her soon." Then turning him around, she began in the opposite direction of where her heart yearned to return.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Kiwend, or rather Commander Kiwend of the Kenmonseikian mercenary troops, who for now worked for the Emperor of Langree, stared lazily in the direction of the slowly rising sun, a few wisps of his raven hair blowing into his face in the light breeze, as yawn escaped his lips, his breath coming out in a puff of thin clouds before the beautiful warrior, clad in blood red armor, turned his stallion around slowly, heading away from the cliff edge to return to camp where his men had stayed the night. As he got there, his second in command, a red-haired woman by the name of Lime, rode up to meet him with a smile on her lips.  
  
He had always wondered why someone would call their red head daughter Lime but he didn't now as his face took on an emotionless look that he had taken to wearing almost always except when he wore the occasional smirk that he was famous for in his country. A faint smile only showed on his lips once in a blue moon, and it was almost always when he was with her. But now, Lime fell in beside him on her cream colored mare, who surprisingly were much alike. For one, both the creamy horse and Lime were the only females in their heard and squad and two, they both took advantage of that fact, their heated cries in the middle of the night causing others in the campsite to listen in yearning and envy.  
  
But always when they had been acting upon those privileges, Kiwend had left for a nightly ride on his stallion, for he had not wanted to listen to that noise nor wanted to indulge in what had caused it, Lime was his friend and was not to be thought in that particular way.  
  
"Sir." A light voice said beside him, interrupting his thoughts as he turned to look at Lime, who was staring at him with a puzzled look, waiting for news. Lime shook her head and laughed before facing forward again and said," Sir, the troops are packing and are getting ready to head out." Nodding, Kiwend answered back," Good, how long before we can leave?" "About ten minutes." "Excellent, that means we should reach Drilcaria by sunset." Nodding to himself, Kiwend opened his perfect mouth again to speak, turning his golden eyes to stare at Lime who turned her head to stare back. "Lime, when we get there, I will speak to King Rendence alone, understood?" He watched as Lime took on an exasperated look before nodding, causing him chuckle mentally before looking away.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Growling in frustrations, Grandle brought his fist down against the wooden table before standing and lifting the silver platter, in which his lunch had been served, and turned, flinging it and its contents at the two cringing spies behind him. 'Incompetent bastards,' He thought angrily. "What do you mean you don't know? It's a simple question, did you make sure that all the sanctuary keepers were dead or not," He screamed, his tan face turning slowly red with the rage that built up inside of him. "W-well sir, you see, the mercenary raiders were dishonest men, who knows if they finished the job or not," One piped up in a shallow voice. The other did as well saying," We don't even know where they disappeared to, sir." Grandle felt almost disgusted with the performance of his men, were they so lazy that they could not take care of business themselves? Instead of doing just that, they had paid others to do their dirty work, how incompetent, how unreliable...  
  
Taking slow steps down from the platform where he had been dining, he reached their level, still towering over the cowering forms below, and bellowed loudly in their faces," Well you better damn well find out! It will be YOUR heads on the stakes if you don't!" With that, the two spies, turned, fleeing quickly from the dining hall and their master. 'Incompetent bastards,' He thought, watching them leave...  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
This one wasn't very long because I just wanted to introduce the new characters to the story. Hopefully this is going ok and HOPEFULLY someone will REVIEW and tell me whether or not it is!!!!! -hint hint- 


End file.
